Are you Alice?
by StarishShadow
Summary: I am Kagami Rin, an average girl with an average life. Until one day, that one freaking day, a black haired dude approached me and called me Alice for some reasons. That caused Len Kagamine to claim me as her girlfriend. And who's Len? A popular guy... with charms. Yeah right, definitely average... -insert sarcasm-
1. Chapter 1

**Star: ** First story here! This is not related to the manga Are you Alice? It's purely coincidence! I too haven't read it yet!  
**Shadow: ***groans* Yeah… -unenthusiastic-  
**Star: **-nudge- Show some enthusiasm would you?  
**Shadow: **Yeah… -still unenthusiastic

_Disclaimer: NO... really,_

* * *

**Genre: **Romance, Fantasy, School Life

**Are you Alice?  
By: **StarishShadow

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Completely delusional.

I sprang out the house while I was adjusting my left shoe. "Oh shit! I'm going to be late!" I said under my breath. Anyway, I'm Kagami Rin. A 2nd year student in Yamaha High school, an average girl that's going to be late.

"Rin-chan!" a squeaky voice called out my name. It took my at least one and a half second to look back. A panting green haired gal was approaching me. It was my best friend, Gumi Megapoid. She reached me still panting, which I didn't pay any attention at all.

"Gumi-chan! We're going to be late! Come on!"

"Hey—" before she could say a thing I instantly pulled her and raced to the school.

After the long torturous running, we finally arrived at school. Before we said any words both of us were catching our breaths heavily. Gumi looked at me while her left eyebrow were raising. It took her some moments to gain a chance to talk.

"What do you mean late?! It's seven o'clock! School's staring at seven-thirty!" she said in between her breath. It was my turn to raise my left eyebrow. "...What?" I looked at her with a bewildered look. "Really? But my wrist watch says its seven twenty-seven!" I said looking at my watch.

Gumi chuckled nervously. "W-well, I kinda adjusted it last day," she said scratching her head. I sighed.

"Oh well, there's nothing we can do now. Let's go in?" I said. Gumi cheered and clung into me arm. "Okay!" she said giddily.

"Rinny! Gumi-cchi!" a voice behind our back called our name. Gumi and I were about to look back when a 'not-so-hard-' object launched itself towards me. "ACK!" I yelped in pain.

"Oh my Rinny-kins! I miss you so much!" she said acting like a cat while rubbing her cheeks against mine. Moments later she broke the hug. "So…" I stated. "… something good happened?" I added.

Miki blushed and looked down, realizing what I just said. "W-what?!" she instantly yelped. "N-nothing… much," she said fidgeting her fingers. Realization came to my head.

"Sooo~" I said prolonging the o, with a wide grin plastered on my face. "… you and Piko got mushy and lovey dovey?"

"Of course not!" she said, turning into a tomato, not _that _tomato okay?

Gumi and I snickered. Miki gave us a pout and marched away. I looked at Gumi, smiling ear to ear. "So they really started dating!" Gumi said giddily. I laugh in response I already know about them dating since Piko asked me some _favors_, last day. Actually, Piko's my best friend (same as Miki). But Piko and I were together since, like… uhh… we were on diapers. And if you fail to notice, I, the average human girl with an average heart _loved _my best friend. So this is just like those cliché and cheesy romance movies I'm seeing a lot lately, loving you best friend's boyfriend/best friend. Plus, is it just me, or did that channel purposely show that to me?

"Rin!" I snapped out when Gumi shouted at my ear. My ear, I tell 'ya.

"Y-yeah?"

"Oh, okay. I thought the aliens corrupted and shut your brain cells," she said. I looked at her. Seriously? Aliens?

We were about to enter the gates when a familiar voice called out my name. "Rin-Rin!" and there is only one person who would call me that.

"Oh, hey, Piko!" I said, and then faked a smile. "So how's it going with you and Miki? I really can't believe that you tripped during your confession, lazy ass." I said grinning. Piko slightly blush. "Don't ever remind me of that! It was your fault I stepped on that rose!" he said defensively. Both of us laughed. When we recovered, Piko looked around. "Where's Miki?"

_Ouch. _

"Miki? She stormed out blushing when we asked about _the thing _going on between you." I snickered. Piko again blushed, and then stormed out like Miki did. Gumi looked at me, worriedly. "Are you really sure it's okay for them dating?" she asked, since she knew about this thing. I gave a light laugh. "I'm fine. it's not like I'd die if those two would end up together." Gumi then said nothing.

Both of us started walking along the corridors, none of us dared to bring a topic up, since I was busy spacing around while Gumi... just went silent, knowing my condition. The quiet tension between us broke when a squeal, not from afar, came in.

"KYAAA~ Len-sama! You're so cool!" a girl said.

"Marry me, Len-sama!" another girl squealed. And the list of 'kyaa's and 'OMG's were heard.

Gumi stopped from our tracks and looked at Len, then to me. "Len-san is still popular, ne?"

I nodded as a reply. "If isn't it like a typical shoujo manga! I wonder who'd be the lucky heroine for him?" Gumi said dreamily, not because she's a Len fan, it's because of her otaku mode.

"Ehem! Kagami Rin! Do the honors in explaining!"

Well, in an average school there's always a popular guy and girl, so there. "In two consecutive years," I said raising my index finger. "Ever since he arrived, all the average guys started to lose hope, especially in Valentines Day." Gumi laughed at my last statement. I took a small glance over Len who was bored with the attention he had, while the other guys stood there with a hint of envy over Len. He tilted his head and caught me staring at him. Our eyes met for a second. My heart skipped a beat. Not because of his charms. But because of his piercing stare, that only lasted a moment. I shook my head that caused Gumi to give a puzzled look.

I inwardly shuddered. He's gaze was like looking at my bear soul.

"L-let's go," I said. Gumi just followed without saying a word. We entered our classroom and spotted Piko talking with Miki.

"Hey guys," I said. Both of them tilted their heads and greeted me back, after that, I went to my seat and pulled out a book in my bag and started reading.

Minutes later my adviser walked in, while the bell rang. _Classes is going to start…_

* * *

**Lunch time…**

I was about to stand up when Gumi threw herself at me and gave a big hug. "Let's go to the canteen! I'm so hungry!" she said pulling me outside. I gave a groan before following her.

We reached the canteen and saw many people. Of course, what do you expect? I glanced at Gumi who was staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"Well, I'll line so better find vacant seat! Anyway, what do you wanna buy?" she asked. I acted like I was thinking and smiled. "Hmmm… An orange juice and the mega hamburger!" I said while giving her the money. She saluted and said, "Roger!" then left.

I scanned the crowded canteen, minutes later I saw a vacant table. I must hurry before someone would snatch that seat!

I walked in a fast pace. I suddenly spot, Len (for all the people in the world?!) looking at my direction. I look back and saw Lily's table. Oh well, it's not like I'm assuming. When I reached the table I sat in relief. Good thing I got it first! I grabbed my book and started reading while waiting for Gumi to come when someone interrupted me.

At first thought, I was sure it was Gumi.

"E-excuse me, c-could I j-join you?" I tilted my head and saw a petite black haired guy with huge glasses which covered his eyes. I stared at him for a moment and regained my composure. He looks harmless, enough.

"A-ah, okay," I said offering the seat in front of me. He bowed and smiled at me, then sat on my offered seat. I looked at my book, pretending I was reading but I continued studying him. I was getting curious. I haven't seen him anywhere in this school and his aura is so… mysterious.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

I snapped out staring at him. What was that dripping, sound? I looked around and saw nothing unusual. It's probably my imagination.

_Drip. Drip. _

"D-did you hear that?" I suddenly blurt guy stopped from his attempt on getting a piece of fries and looked at me with a blank expression. I started to feel uneasy.

"No, you might be imagining things, Alice-san," he said, then smiled. I brushed off the idea. I was about to divert my attention back to my book when I noticed something.

"Alice? You might get the wrong person. I'm Kagami Ri—" he cut in by looking at me straight in the eye. His eye color was finally revealed. It was black, which seemed to be emotionless and dull. I started to regret on making him sit near me. _God, could this guy be a serial killer? A rapist? A drug addict? A murder? A suicide bomber?! _Thinking those stupid things made me more irrational.

"What's wrong? Are you scared?" he asked leaning closer.

I remained silent. I wanted to scream, but my mouth betrayed me.

"Oh, you probably forgot some _things_, Alice. Would you like me to do the honor if I show you those _things_?" he smiled wickedly. All I wanted to say was,

I. WANT. TO. GET. THE. FUCK. OUT. HERE.

I stood up and excused myself but he stopped me by grabbing my wrist.

"No, I won't let you run away agai—"

He was unable to finish his sentence when something happened unexpectedly.

_Here are some choices:_

_a.) I slapped him hard that he cried in pain._

_b.) He slipped and fell in the floor._

_c.) None of the above._

If your answer was 'C' then you got it right. None of the above.

I suddenly noticed my other wrist being pulled; before I could look back the voice behind my back suddenly spoke.

"Will you please refrain touching my girlfriend?"

…What?

* * *

**Star: **The first chapter's done! Horay! Oi, Shadow. Let's celebrate!~  
**Shadow: ***groans* Yeah… -still unenthusiastic-  
**Star: **Be enthusiastic, would you?!  
The first chapter is done! Anyway, feel free to review, criticize and suggest by reviewing! It would be highly appreciated! I hope to see you on the next chapter! ;) –nudges Shadow-  
**Shadow: **Yeah…


	2. Chapter 2

**Star: **Chapter two is now up! It took me a day to sort of the chapter.**  
Shadow: **Ah really…**  
Star: **Yeah… anyway, what's with you today?**  
Shadow: **Bored?**  
Star: **You're always bored! Hup up and say the disclaimer!**  
Shadow: **Vocaloid, disclaimed…  
**Star: **Hopeless, lazy bun…  
**Shadow:** Shut up, it's not like you're the one who built the plot. Anyway, back to the story… -_-

_Really, no..._

* * *

**Chapter 2: **The start of being an abnormal human being.

* * *

"Will you please refrain touching my girlfriend?"

…

Wait, What?

How the hell did this happen? Did I get some sort of amnesia or something? Did I miss something important in my life?! How the fuck did this happen!?

"K-kagamine… Len-san?" I said disbelievingly. I could see many people gasp. I can't blame them from gasping. When did this _thing _happen!? How the hell did I become the school's no. 1 prince's girlfriend?

It seems like Len didn't hear anything. He pulled my wrist with force that caused the _black haired dude_ to let go of my other wrist. That caused me to land on the Kagamine Len's chest. Many people gasped, again. I wanted to slap his gut and ask questions but the only thing that came out of my mouth was…

"H-hah?"

Yeah, congratulations Kagami Rin! You're freaking stupid.

I suddenly felt hands creeping around my waist. IT. WAS. HIS. FREAKING. HANDS.

He looked at the _back haired dude _and gave him a death glare. Even though it's not directed me. It sent chills through my spine.

"Don't ever lay you filthy hands on _my girl_. She's _mine_. It's only _me. _Not _you. _Not _anyone. _Only _**ME**_. You heard me, right?" he said darkly. But the_ back haired dude_ didn't even move an inch. He only grinned. Again, the people gasped in shock.

"Oh, if isn't it the A—"

But he wasn't able to continue his sentence when Len pulled me out of the canteen. He was gripping my wrist tightly so I had to squeak in pain, he seemed to noticed that and stopped for a while. I we were already at the school _backyard. _Did we really ran _that _fast?

I looked at him who was observing the surrounding.

"W-wait! What's happening here?!" I said in a demading way. He flinched and took a small glance behind me. He swiftly scooped me bridal style and started running. "There's no time to explain," he said. But then again, I could see he's not even breaking any sweat with all those fast paced running! I started to freak out. "H-hey! Put me down would you?!"

"If I put _you _down at this state you'll terribly gonna hurt you tiny ass and get bitten by that stupid snake. So shut up," he said irritatingly so I remained silent. I started to doubt the _real _Kagamine Len.

I suddenly heard him chant some words. I don't know if it was Greek, Latin or whatever language he was speaking! Though, I didn't bother to pin point that out since everything was so abnormal here! Out of the blue a huge rainbow colored portal popped out in front of us. It was my eyes' turn to pop out of its sockets. What really freaked me out was...

We jumped inside _that _thing.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I screamed out while closing my eyes. Shit Sherlock! I don't wanna die yet! I have plans in the future!

"Shut your mouth! It's fucking annoying!" he said covering my mouth. Unknowingly, I started to realize his hands were soft and warm. The hell? In this situation I still had a chance to think some perverted thoughts? I started to shook my head.

I opened my eyes, slowly. My mouth almost gaped. Where in the hello kitty did this place come from? I started to realize that everything in this room was oddly strange. Checkered walls forming like a pathway, abnormally huge floating chess pieces, large floating music box, a storm cloud, jukeboxes, a long red carpet, and some random doors.

After my short fascination at the place, I realized Len was jumping at the things he could jump on. He was moving swiftly, like he knew this place.

"Mhapt hpe hmpell df plmpgh?! (What the hell is this place?!)" I asked hysterically. The place might be catchy, yet this isn't a normal place.

"Huh?" Len gave me a puzzled face in reply, realizing his hands were still covering my mouth, he quickly took it off.

"Where the hell is this place?!" I reapeated hastily.

"Another dimension," he said shortly. I didn't even bother asking if that was a joke since clearly. It wasn't.

"Do you know that guy from earlier?" I asked, again.

"Yeah, sort of,"

"Who is he? Why did he call me Alice?! It's not even my—" I wasn't able to finish my rant when a loud _BOOM! _occurred.

"Shit, how dare that guy ruin my dimension…" I heard him cuss under his breath. He stopped in one box and placed me there. "Don't ever move you tiny ass there or you'll be a toasted cheese burger." He said. I was hesitant but I only nodded in return. I saw him remove his white glove. Did I mention Len wears a glove in his right hand? Well, now you know.

He threw that glove away. I had the idea why he was wearing a glove, it's not because of his make believe scar, it was because of a spade shaped tattoo on his palms.

"W-what the," I muttered. He took a small glance on me and said, "Just wait,"

My eyes popped out of its sockets, for the second time. I saw a half diamond and a half spade in his right cheek. Why didn't I see that earlier and those pass days?

Len jumped out and chanted something, again. His school uniform transformed into a white suit. He had a hat on his head, a formal suit which people use back at old times in England but the color was white, his inner shirt was black and his necktie was black and white. My mouth gaped open. That's Kagamine Len? As in the real Kagamine Len? Questions started eating my mind. Everything didn't make any sense!

_BOOOM!_

A loud lightning like sound roared in the room (or is it really a room?) Everything was shaking in here. I gripped the box more tightly. It would be bad if I fall off. Seconds later, a massive group of cumulonimbus appeared right in front of my eyes. My mouth gaped open. What made me more surprised was there was something, or _someone_ riding on it. It was the_ black haired dude_.

"We meet again,_ Jack of all trades,_" Len said sternly.

"Or should I say, Kageito?" A vein of irritation popped out of Len's face.

I loud mechanical laugh echoed throughout the room. I gulped. Kageito (or Jack of all trades) snapped his finger and his appearance changed_,_ without his huge circular glasses and his old fashioned attire, he wasn't petite anymore he was rather built.

"Ahh… if isn't it The Ace…" Kageito said smirking and then looked at my direction, his smirk turned into a wide sinister grin. That made me sweat drop.

"… and Alice."

"Tch. What do you want now, Kageito?" asked Len who was utterly pissed off by Kageito's presence.

Kageito smiled mischievously and ordered his cumulonimbus to go near Len, well, that's what I thought. I wanted to shout 'get the hell out there!' but my words wouldn't come out of my mouth. I was too scared to do anything, and if I do a wrong move... it might end my own life. Len didn't seem to care, because he didn't even move a muscle. As Kageito moved closer, I started to fidget my fingers. _What if Len dies there?_

He suddenly patted Len's shoulders and said giddily. "Hahaha! You got me Len. I was just kidding around." Kagaeito mood swing_ed _into something 'unfrightening'. I gave a bewildered look. What's happening here? I thought their enemies?!

Kageito suddenly diverted his attention towards me and smiled sheepishly. "I'm sooo sorry, Alice! I was just poking around, and wondered about Len-chan's situation." he said. I gave him another confused look.

Len's nerve popped out. "You ! You even used your card to fool me with you shitty dramas! I was at the point of kicking the crap you asshole when I found out it was only you!"

"Hahaha… seriously, man. I was just bored in my dimension!" Kageito said defensively raising a white flag let.

"Bored your ass, you even blew up my dimension." Len said raising his arms, preparing to hit Kageito with a punch.

"Wait, wait, WAIT!" I interrupted them. Both of them looked at me.

"CAN ANYONE TELL ME WHAT'S HAPPENING?!"

Kageito grinned, Len rolled his eyes.

"Ah, I almost forgot. Welcome to Wonderland, Kagami-chan!" Kaigeito said looking at my direction.

"… Or should I say, _Trump Card Alice_."

* * *

**Star: **Wew! I feel so lighten! It's finally done. The second chapter is finally done! Knight! It's done. –shakes Shadow- (TwT ) PS: I feel bad about cursing a lot. I probably should stop cursing. Dx**  
Shadow: **I feel sluggish… Cursing at that age…**  
Star: **You always feel sluggish! S-SHUT UP!

Anywho! Thank you for the first review!**  
Shadow: **Yeah… you have my gratitude. –bows-  
**Star: **I never thought you had manners, Knight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Star: **The chapter three is now here! –sparkly eyes- I was really looking forward for today's update! **  
Shadow: **Yeah… whatever. I also did some look up on your grammar, Star, though I'm not that good. Plus, I changed some unnecessary _cursing _and confusions that readers might have (especially on chapter 2), since I was bored. **  
Star: **You finally said something longer, Knight! I'm proud! R-really? I made some mistakes?! T-T I'm sorry,**  
Shadow: **Yeah.. yeah… whatever. Also, you probably forgot to update your other story. Am I right?  
**Star: **Sh-censored-t! I totally forgot about that! I was too absorbed about this project. Okay, I might update it next day! Eek!  
**Shadow: **Star, seriously. Could you refrain cursing? At that age...

* * *

**Chapter 3: **Tea time with a Jack and an Ace.

* * *

I was sitting on a lovely English style chair while sipping a Jasmine tea from an imported green tea cup. While my other companion, Len, took a small bite on his strawberry shortcake. I finished drinking my tea, and then placed the tea cup back on the white clothed table. The tea cup happily bounced near the kettle, while the kettle happily poured tea on it.

Yeah, you read it right. The tea cup moved by itself, so as the kettle. Anyway, we we're here in Kageito's dimension having tea party.

"No need to be surprised, Kagami-chan, it's utterly normal!" Kageito said, smiling ear to ear. Len snapped out and calmly placed his tea cup back to his saucer plate. "Of course she'd be surprise. Does a moving tea cup seem to be normal in the real world?"

Kageito chuckled and wiped his mouth _formally_ while he ordered a chocolate fudge, out of the thin air and it miraculously popped out in front of him and ate it.

"So, Kagami-chan…" Kageito stated. My nerves perked up and paid attention to him. "Use Rin, if you may." I said. Kageito smiled.

"So, Rin. Do you have questions concerning the place?" He said gesturing his hand and then looked at Len. "Or over Ace?" he added.

I took a glance over Len, then to Kageito. "Over Len," I said shortly. He nodded while Len questionably looked at me.

"Okay then, fire the gun," Len said quietly placing the spoon on a table napkin. It was my turn to look at him with a puzzled look. "Fire a… what?" I said, then suddenly realized what he meant. I _almost _face palmed from my stupidity.

"Ah, r-right. So _what _are you? An alien?"

I swear. I hated that question. It was utterly stupid. Kageito almost choked his chocolate fudge because his laughter occurred at a wrong time, while Len on the other hand raised one eyebrow.

"I'm a human. For goodness sake," Len rolled his eyes. I nodded sheepishly.

"S-sorry, well, what I meant was what exactly are you?" I asked. Len was hesitant.

"May I do the honor answering your question?" Kageito asked me while rasing his hand. I nodded. Len gestured his hand saying 'go on' or more likely 'go on, I'm lazy'.

Kageito cleared his throat and said. "People like us are called, Cards. Not the gaming cards you could see in some—"

"Just go straight to the point already!" Len said irritatingly. Kageito sighed and nodded. "Well, people like us are blessed by the four Aces, Diamond, Spade, Club and lastly the Heart. First one is the diamond, which is the card I have and so as Len, though he has a half. Anywho, Diamonds are people who are gifted in illusion, though it varies in what skill they're good at. And so…" Kageito stopped when I raised my hand. "Yes?"

"Sorry for the interruption but, what are the skills of a Diamond?" I asked. Kageito nodded.

"It could be anything you like. Invisibility, card tricks, making fishes fly, it could be anything you like. Sometimes it depends on your personality." Kageito said. "Also, for your information, there's one skill that's too hard to conquer, that only a master Diamond could have, it's called Crazy Pitches," he said raising his index finger.

"Crazy Pitches?" I asked.

"Well, its original form is actually Illusionary Pitch which every Diamond card has, though great development and practice must be done before you could attempt using it... it may sometimes lead to an unwanted death by the wielder. It could make people hallucinate the thing they really aspire in life, like greek creatures called sirens, but it would only last a minute. And eventually if the diamond continues singing the target has a tendency to go crazy, though it's hard to continue singing since it's draining too much energy (that may also lead to an unwanted death), but that's not the point! The Crazy Pitch is just like an upgraded version of the Illusionary Pitch. But the only difference is it could kill someone on the spot."

"Good gracious, Kageito. Would you stop blabbering bullshits?"

"Well, Kagamine Len. It's not _bullshits_, it's what you call information." Kageito said sticking out his tongue, like a five year old boy.

"Oh yeah? Does that even relate on the topic we're discussing?" Len spat instantly.

"It's a SUBTOPIC that's related to the TOPIC, Len."

"SHUT UP, KAGEITO. What your saying is rubbish that leads to nothing."

"You shut up Len. I'm the one talking-"

"Goodness, you both are too immature, five year old's may actually beat you in maturity! Act you age!"

Both of them instantly zipped their mouth. "Good, anyway, Kageito-san. What's your skill?"

"Oh mine's simple, my skill is imitation." said Kageito, while taking a glance at Len.

"Imitation?"

Len nodded. "Yeah, care if I do the explanation?"

"Oh yes, yes," Kageito said ordering another chocolate fudge.

"Well, he can imitate any person, animal and other living thing (probably non-living things). He does it by changing aura and sent... sometimes, shape shifting is unnecessary, because disguise works wonders these days. Anyway, shape-shifting takes effort from the wielder, that's why it takes days, weeks or even months to perfect. Plus, Kageito... pay for the damages." Len said glaring at Kageito.

"Tch. Yeah, yeah, whatever…" Kageito snapped his fingers... a shower of 100 dollars flew in the wind. My eyes popped open. _This is what you call cash!_ Len gave a grin. He clapped twice, all the cash disappeared in this air. "Good, good," "If you're asking Len's... well, it's random, because of his title. ANYWAY! Next stop is the Spade, which Len also wields. Spades can summon weapons, anytime, anywhere…" Kageito suddenly pulled Len's wrist and showed me his palm. "… See this? It's just like a little portal for weapons. Ehem, Len care to demonstrate?" Len sighed and stood up. He jumped out from the table to another box to have some space.

Len stretched his right arm and chanted some words, out of the blue five huge silver chains with a green snake head on each tip appeared out of nowhere. It was floating while each of the snakes' eyes lit crimson red. I gulped.

"Oh~" Kageito suddenly chimed while he stood up gesturing Len to come back. "You already got the serpent's chains! Well, good then," he said while he sat back from his chair.

"Anyway, as I was saying. Spades has good reflexes over fights and compatible to every weapon he/she holds. There are several of skills a Spade can have, he can hold may weapon as much as he wanted, by chance if he comes across a monster and fights it there is 100% chance that the monster could transform into a weapon—"

"Wait! There are monsters?!" I suddenly stood up, that caused clattering of table wears. The teacups and teapots jolted in surprise.

"Yeah of course, but it only exist in Wonderland, silly," Kageito said while gesturing me to sit down, I obeyed what he said. "They dob't have the authority to pass in the human world." he continued his ramblings.

"… And one thing I really liked about a Spade is that he could have the power of the monster's weapon. Like example, Len had the serpent's chain. It came from the venomous serpent from the swamp. The Venomous serpent had various poison inside its body and if it turned into a chain, the poisons still remain, so does the other power the serpent possesses and it's really handy if needed."

"Ahhh, okay,"

"As for the Club… err… they are gifted with beauty." Kageito said shortly sipping a tea. I looked at him confused. "Hmm... how do I explain this? Clubs are beautiful creatures."

"Hah? What do you mean?"

Len raised his hand then said, "Well, Clubs has perfect beauty. In real world some are models and artist,"

"Ah really, then what's their skill? Or power?"

"They could have a monster as their pet. Like example, I'm a Club then I killed the Venomous Serpent, so there, I got it as a pet. Though, Clubs can have their pet in two forms… the original and the chibi, which the girls prefer. Pets can also be used in combats. Personally, I think they're like in an online games." Len said.

"That's all?" I asked. Kageito nodded. "How about Hearts?"

"Hearts is one of a kind. If you are a heart you'll only have a half of it." Kageito explained. I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, they say that there are two Aces of hearts. Mirrored I suppose. In their dimension everywhere you look you could see mirrors. Long ago, it was said that the Heart was only one but was obsessed with his/her reflection…"

"Narcissism? Wait, what do you mean his/her? He/She doesn't have a gender?"

"Yeah, you could call it _that_. Hmm… I suppose he/she's both. But it doesn't matter! Since the Diamond was so pissed off by his/her self obsession Diamond turned him/her into two. Their name was R for the girl and L for the boy. They have same features but they have opposite gender and skill. R got the flexibility, while L got the intelligence. Even though they're polar opposite they're _madly _in love with each other,and if I say madly… I mean to the highest level. " Kageito said.

"So… How does that affect having a half heart instead of a full?"

"Well since they're both two and have separate skills, then it's half." Len interjected.

"Ah, okay. Now is it possible to have a full heart? Or does someone have a full heart?"

Silence occurred.

Kageito placed his tea cup in the saucer plate. "Yeah," he smiled.

"Who?"

_Now, I got the feeling that they're pointing out..._

Kageito glanced at his cup. "A trump card,"

_..at me._

A trump. So that means… Both of them looked at me.

"You, "

* * *

Len and I were walking back to the campus. Well, Len wore his school uniform before leaving Kageito's place. Yeah we were done in Kageito's place and invited us to stop by tomorrow for some tea.

"Ah shoot, I forgot to ask something!" I said.

"Huh?"

"I forgot to ask about your situation! Can a card have a dual card?" I asked him hopefully. He shook his head. I looked at me quizzically.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked.

"That's why I'm an Ace, idiot. I'm not a normal card." He said.

"W-what's an Ace… by the way?"

"Too much questions! That's the last question for now. Anyway, an Ace could have two cards. I had the Spade and Diamond, while the other Ace had the Club and Heart, though I don't know the identity of the other Ace."

"Ah… okay, then can I ask more questions tomorrow?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

We started walking to the school silently. I took a glance at my wrist watch. It's been an hour since we left?

I took a small glance over Len.

_Trump… huh? _

"What's you next subject?" Len asked. I looked at him. "Uhhh… biology?" I replied.

"Ah, we're same. How about we go there together, were dating right?" Len suddenly smiled mischievously. Unknowingly I hit his head, hard.

"Shut up! And who said we're dating? Your tiny ass?"

"Just get along with the play! We have benefits on each other, ne?"

"And how am I supposed to be a benefit over you? More importantly me?"

"Well! I could lessen my fan girls and as for you I could protect you if someone attempts to kill you."

"Wait, what?"

"Nothing," he said looking away.

* * *

**Shadow: **It's getting cheesy, Star. –vomits-**  
Star: **But it needs ROMANCE, baka!**  
Shadow: **Really?**  
Star: **Anyways! We appreciate the 5 favorites and 4 follows! X3 My gollyness, we're being followed! :D**  
Shadow: **Yeah. Whatever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Star: **My gosh! Knight! **  
Shadow: **_What_ now?**  
Star: **L-look… at that shinny review box. **  
Shadow: **Ah, we got more reviewers this time. Congratulations for our hard work. Wait, I thought you were going to update your other story?  
**Star: **Yeah! Also thanks to those people behind those wonderful/awesome reviews, follows and favorites! Anyways, the chappie is dedicated to Angeline.123/Angie-chan~ Well, I kinda have to put it on the label _slow update _since I'm planning to bring back my –favorite (which was deleted T-T)- story! :D  
**Shadow: **-hides- Yeah… -shudders-

* * *

**Chapter 4: **The start of an ABnormal high school life.

* * *

Last day, Len and I decided to skip school. Since both of us were dead nervous about that thing while we were in front of the classroom door. And if you wondering about the _thing _I'm talking about, it's about his sudden _claiming _me as his girlfriend.

"Hey Rin! It's already 7:10!" Rinto said downstairs.

"Y-yes! Coming, I'm almost done." I replied back, then faced back to the mirror and placed my last clip in my hair. _Shit_, why did I become self-conscious all of a sudden? I slapped myself. Yeah, literally slapped myself,

_It's just a _fake _dating._

I went downstairs and saw a toast in the dining table. Rinto, my brother, placed an orange juice in the table. "Hey Rin. I knew you would be late. Here's a toast and an orange juice." He glanced at my direction. "What a surprise, you hair looked more fixed today, something good happened?"

"Ah. thanks, aniki. Nothin'... I just feel like it." I said while gulping the orange juice and stuffed the toast in my mouth. I was about to head outside when Rinto called my name. "Ah, Rin."

"Yes?"

"Someone's outside waiting for you, a girl," he said taking a piece of the buttery toast. I raised an eyebrow. Gumi? Why would she be waiting for me? And if she's Gumi, she'd barge in. "A-ah, okay," I said shortly then hesitantly opened the door. The first thing I saw was a person leaning against the gate, the hair color wasn't green, like Gumi, it was blonde, like Len. I almost laughed.

"L-l-len?!" I said rather surprised. He turned his head then greeted me with a smile. "… W-what are you doing here? Especially, when it's seven ten in the morning?! Aren't you going to be late?!" I asked.

He pouted and acted like he was hurt. "What's with your greeting? Am I not allowed to fetch _my_ _girlfriend_?"

I stared at him, and then realized what he said. "Hah?! What are you talking about?! Isn't our relationship _fake_?" I said emphasizing the word fake. He smiled. "It is, but did I say I'm going to _fake _it? Wouldn't it be bad if I don't act like a boyfriend? Wouldn't people think we're faking it and everything is just a foul play?" He said raising his index finger. I hate to admit it, but he got a point.

"Che. You win this time." I said harshly closing the gate. He smiled ear to ear. I hastily walked away from him but he eventually caught up with me. "You're so cold, Rinny!" He said playfully. I was wrong judging him. He wasn't a self-centered, egoistical prince of the school. A cold, mysterious, stern Card called Ace. But was a giddy, childish, quite idiotic guy called Kagamine Len. I smiled at the thought. He wasn't _that _bad after all. He's just weird.

I suddenly heard running footsteps behind my back. "Rin-chan—!" It was my so called best friend, named Gumi.

_Oh Shakespeare! I totally forgot about Gumi passing by in this street._

"K-kagamine Len?!" Gumi said _un_shamefully pointing at Len. Len nodded in reply. I sweat dropped. "What are you doing here, with _my _Rin?" she said clinging on my left arm.

"She's my girlfriend." Len said shortly that made Gumi freeze on the spot. Her grip in my arm loosens. "S-so the rumors were true?" she asked looking at me.

"Y-yeah…" I said uneasily, while nodding._ I feel bad for lying._

Gumi suddenly pouted. "Why didn't you tell me, Rin? It makes me sad." She added while faking a tear. I instantly looked at Len asking for help. Eventually, he got the message.

"Umm… Megapoid-san. It was actually my request not to tell the public about that since it would…umm… avoid some conflicts."

"But it's my duty as a best friend to know about her best friend's boyfriend!" Gumi interjected. Len slightly flinched.

I sighed then cupped Gumi's shoulder. "Look, Gumi. I'm terribly sorry for not telling you. I'm _really _sorry about that. If you'd like I'm going to do some self-loathing for two days." I said sincerely. Gumi was quite hesitant at first but gave a sigh in return. Her eyes suddenly diverted to Len, "If you dare hurt her you'll see my fist landing on your pretty face, Kagamine." She said glaring at Len. He just nodded.

_Well, who's going to be hurt if everything's a foul play? _

Gumi suddenly switched into her giddy mode. "Yosh! Let's go to the school before we get late!" she said marching toward the school.

"Is your best friend always like that?" Len asked. I only nodded, and then we started walking towards the school.

When we reached the school gate, everyone's eyes were set on us. Len didn't seem to care. But for me, the person who wasn't used to attention was uneasy of the situation. Len noticed it and held my hand. I could hear some people mumble. The situation suddenly worsens. I glared at him and whispered. "We're gaining attention. Could you let my hand go?"

He whispered back without being noticed. "You're too tensed. Plus, this is the only idea I could come up to sooth your anxiety."

I rolled my eyes and said sarcastically. "Well, thank you, Mister. Your idea was so brilliant!"

It was his turn to roll his eye. "I tried, _okay_? It's not like I knew it would turn out like this."

I only remained silent, while passing those mumbling students around us. I suddenly hear footsteps going to our direction. I look up and saw Lily looking at Len with hopeful eyes. She didn't seem to notice my presence. "Len-sama, is it true your dating, that Kagami girl?" she asked spiting my name like it's some kind of bad word. I feel insulted.

"Excuse me, Lily-_san_." I said raising my left hand. "… I'm not an object so I am not a _that_. I'm a girl so could you _please _use the proper term." I said kindly. She just brushes me off like I'm an air. I feel like slapping this girl straight through the gut.

"So Len-sama? Was it true?"

"You were there at the canteen right?" Len asked in a cold way, then pulled me pass Lily. I could hear her grunt in frustration.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked Len, while chuckling lightly. He stopped. "I know that was quite mean but… I was quite irritated by her presence. She's been following me since middle school."

I laughed.

"Anyway, this is your class right? Class 2-B?" he said pointing at the sign of my classroom. I looked at him confused. "How did you know? Also, how did you know where I lived?"

"Well, source…" he said shortly the walked away. _Sources, huh?_

I entered the classroom. There were stares and mumbles, but I tried my best to brush them off. Miki approached me. "Is it true your dating, Len?" she asked. I only nodded. I was too preoccupied about yesterday and today's problem. I'm really turning into an abnormal human being.

Miki was about to ask more questions when the bell rang. I was thankful for that.

* * *

**Recess time…**

I was about to head at the library when a group of girls cornered me. Lily and some other Len fan girls. In my opinion they all look like an angry mob chasing an unreachable star.

"Excuse me, Lily-san. Could you please scoot over? You're blocking the way." I politely requested. Lily didn't seem to hear a word. She suddenly pinned me in the wall. It really did hurt.

"Break up with Len," she said bluntly, without sugar-coating her words. I shook my head then said, "No. I won't."

"I see. You're a hard headed girl. You really want it the bad way don't 'cha?" she said, then raised her hand preparing to slap me. I didn't move an inch. She swiftly moved her hand targeting my cheek everything seemed to be slowing down… closer… closer, then I did what I didn't expect to do. I squat down and swiftly moved my feet while my body followed the rhythm. In a blink of an eye, I was the one pinning her in the wall.

"Say another threat and I'll crack your neck." I said grimly. The other fan girls were backing out. I let her go. Her eyes were frightened but she acted tough. "You! I swear I'll get my revenge!" she said while running away.

The bell suddenly rang. Ah… I wasted my time with them!

More importantly… what the hell did I just do?

* * *

"Ah, that might be your card reacting, Rin-chan." Kageito said, sipping his black tea. I stopped poking my blueberry cheesecake. "Reacting? Shouldn't it occur when summoned, called or whatever you describe it?"

Anyway, Len and I came to stop by here at Kageito's place to talk about some things. Yeah, like the usual. It's tea party. What exactly happed was. I was eating lunch with Gumi, Miki and Piko when Len suddenly approached our table asking for my time. When I asked why he only whispered _"Kageito's calling us. He said he's quite rushing today. His curfew is at one." _Then we got here.

"Ah of course, but a card has its own instincts. Likely, it would show up when its _instincts _perks up. Especially, when you're in danger," Kageito explained. "Hmm… Rin-chan, did you experience in a certain _dangerous_ situation you managed to save yourself?" he added a question while placing his tea cup on the saucer plate while the teapot poured another serving.

I placed my hand in my chin. Trying to recall some past memories. "Oh, when I was in 6th grade. My classmate accidentally threw a knife at me, but before he could warn me I managed to doge and catch it with one hand." I said. Len was wiping his face with a table napkin since he spilled his tea while I was explaining. "Your classmate threw a knife at you?" he asked completely surprised. I nodded. "I wonder what would happen to you if you don't have a card." He mumbled, while the table napkin continued wiping his suit. Yeah completely normal,

"Oh that must be the flexibility card working." Kageito guessed.

"Right, I wanted to ask you this. I was quite wondering about the Heart's skills. You didn't tell me the whole information yet. You only noted the flexibility and intelligence."

"Ah. I'm deeply sorry for that one. Anyway, the flexibility, which R created, is just like a super human strength, though you really can't fly and carry a whole building in one hand, like superman do. Flexibility's common skill is Attentiveness, which is what you used when you were in 6th grade, since you knew the knife was heading straight towards your direction because of you're beyond human hearing and motion sense."

"I see…" I said while I took a spoonful of blueberry cheesecake. On the other hand, Len drooled at the banana delicacies in front of him; banana crepe, a slice of banana cake, banana bread and etc.

"There's also what we call Beyond Motion. It's one of the most awesome skill of the flexibility, if you ask me. It can make the wielder walk through water, ceiling, walls, though it drains energy quite fast so avoid using it occasionally." He said while taking a bite on the ice cream sandwich he ordered a while ago.

"There are more skills flexibility can hold, though I have no idea what the others are. I'm not an encyclopedia. Anyway, as for the intelligence, I would say, it's quite hard to control, because it requires a great concentration, focus and goal. Plus, their are small population of intelligence, it lessens 80% because some wielders gave up the card. For those who managed to successfully conquer the card. They can have a mass knowledge about everything."

"Everything…?" I blurted out. Wouldn't it be cool if I use the intelligence card in the pop quiz?

"Yes… everything."

"Oh okay, I would also like to know more about the Heart's Aces. L and R."

"Ah them, sorry but I don't have much information about L and R, aside from their curse. I'm sorry if I don't know that much." Kageito said apologetically.

"Oh no, it's fine, you did your best answering all my questions." I said. Len looked at his wrist watch and almost chocked his banana crepe. "Owh! Itsh twashe vifty, awrshy! (Oh! It's twelve fifty already?!)" Before I could raise a brow he pulled me out and got back from the school.

I started to think. Can I live a _normal _life, especially when the two worlds I'm living on are both abnormal?

* * *

**NORMAL P.O.V.**

Kageito took a last sip form his tea cup then placed it on the saucer plate, while his eyes were both closed he could hear someone walking towards him.

_Tick. Tock. _

Kageito finally opened his eye. Delighted with the new guest, he leisurely invited him to join the tea party. The guest smiled in delight when the word tea party slipped out from the Jack's mouth.

_Tick. Tock._

"Ah, Jack. You sounded like the Hatter, inviting me to tea." The guest chuckled as he sat on the chair. "Though, I prefer having the Hatter as the host." He added placing a cube of sugar in the tea cup. He gently brushed his blonde locks using his index finger. In one snap of the finger a tea pot came out of nowhere and poured a hot chocolate on the tea cup. His crimson eye lit in pleasure.

_Tick. Tock._

"It seemed you hurt my feelings," Kageito chuckled, so as the guest. "It was you who booked a meeting with me, am I right? Then why complain?" he added.

_Tick. Tock._

"Well, sorry for complaining, Mr. Jack." The guest said sincerely.

"Never mind that, I was just wondering…" Kageito said while nibbling his favorite delicacy called chocolate fudge using a silver spoon, he stopped, and then looked up at the guest with a smile on his face. "… Why would you visit me…"

"…March Hare?"

* * *

**Star: **Ah, 2,389 words.**  
Shadow: **Yeah, yeah… congratulations. **  
Star: **I was simply happy because of the reviews, follows, favorites and for reading! Hello readers! :D**  
Shadow: **…  
**Star: **Oh! Feel free to review, favorite and follow! I mean a lot for us.


	5. Chapter 5

**Star: **I had to speed type this! I didn't even dare to look up on my grammar. Though, if I have time I'll instantly edit it. If I had.**  
Shadow: **Okay, maybe, I could help.**  
Star: **Really?**  
Shadow: **Really.  
**Star: **Oh! One review caught my eye! It's from Mikage Hime. The question was… will there be a harem over Rin? Knight, kindly explain!  
**Shadow: **What an energy drainer. Anyway, well yeah. It can possibly be a harem. It depends on how the story progress, though some of them doesn't have special feelings for her. And yes, Mikuo will appear here and steal-  
**Star: **Knight, your _almost_ spoiling. PLEASE. Forget what he almost said and head straight through the chapter!

**Before reading: **The word zippery doesn't exist. It's originally _slippery _but I guess zippery sounds cool. -Star

* * *

**Chapter 5: **A series of fishy disappearance. A certain episode of a _zippery_ zipper.

* * *

"Hey Rin," I snapped out from my thoughts. I look up and saw Len snapping his fingers. "Y-yeah?"

"You were spacing out." Len said. I sighed.

"Well," I stated raising my index finger. "Gumi told my brother, Rinto, about us. And when I got home Rinto was like, 'What do you think you're doing, young lady?! Having a boyfriend at that age?! Why didn't you consult me first? WHY DA EFF DIDN'T I NOTICE?!' and continued his ranting." I said mimicking Rinto's act last night. "I was like 'I'm sorry, aniki! I didn't tell you because… because… of our s-status in our school. Thus, you're just jealous because in your four years of _stalking _Lenka you didn't even have a move. At your age, 22 years old, am I right?' Then I snickered."

"So? What how does that relate to your spacing out?"

"I got grounded."

"Oh, sorry," he said looking down.

"What's the sorry for?" I asked raising a brow.

"You got grounded because of me, because I forced you to have this fake relationship. Maybe if I—" He said fidgeting his fingers. I cut him and said. "I don't need your apology. What would I do if you're gone? I might be killed on spot, you know. We're friends with benefits right?"

I could see him smile. "Yeah,"

"Now now! Let's go!" I said giddily, trying to lighten the mood.

* * *

The class started normally. Today's subject is Geometry. Midori-sensei started to teach us how to _whatever_ with a cylinder. I was too preoccupied on the things Jack (or Kageito) or Len told me. I silently pulled my notebook and my lucky mechanical pencil out of my bag. I tried recalling what he advised me on how to control my flexibility card.

* * *

_**Flashback… one hour ago (7:00 a.m.)**_

"_You want to control your flexibility card, eh? But before I could give you some useful tips, give me your palms, Rin." He said. I was hesitant and instantly glanced at Len. He seemed to notice my uneasiness so he only nodded while eating the banana flavored delicacies in front of him while the tea cups, tea pot and the spoon danced around the table. I extended my arms and slowly opened my palms. Kageito snapped his fingers, out of the blue, a silver necklace with a heart shaped ruby pendant appeared in thin air._

"_A necklace?" I asked while looking up at Kageito with a confused look. "Yeah," he said shortly._

"_Why would you give me a necklace?" I asked, again. _

"_It's a path to cross dimension to dimension. I thought you might need it, because Len isn't always looking out for you. And in case you want to visit me without Len." Kageito answered while glancing and snickering at Len. A bouncing ball hit Kageito in the head. It was from Len. Kageito wailed in pain. "Geez, I was just kidding. It's not like you own her, so stop being over protective to Rin!" _

"_Hn. She's my girlfriend." Len said sipping a tea._

"_Oh, so that explain—WHAT?!" Kageito looked at me dumbfounded. "You?" he said while pointing at me then looked at Len. "And you?" he said while pointing at Len. "ARE DATING!?"_

"_Sort of," I said scratching my head. Len placed the tea cup back to the saucer plate. "We're just _faking _it so no need to burst out like that. We just do that of each other's benefits."_

"_Oh, but if you both end up doing something's', I'd advise you to wear—" Another ball (a bigger one) hit Kageito's head. _

"_Shut up, we're not going to do what you're saying." _

"_But Len! You know the saying 'Life is full of accidents.' Right?"_

"_And life is full of perverted idiots." Len added._

_Kageito just snorted in return and then quickly diverted his attention to me. "Hey Rin, I almost forgot to give you the necklace. Here," he said while handing out the necklace he showed awhile ago. I accepted it. "Ummm," I said._

"_Oh right! I need you to wear it. Let me help you," Kageito said snatching the necklace on my hand then swiftly went behind me. "Your hair please!" he stated. I obeyed and used my own hand as the hair tie. Kageito wrapped the necklace around my neck, then locked it. I arranged the pendant between my collarbone and thanked Kagaito for his help._

"_Errr… what exactly I wanted to say was… what do I do if my brother sees this necklace?"_

"_Just say 'Len gave it to me.', we're dating right?" Len said nonchalantly while he took another bite from a banana crepe. Well, the dude got a point._

"_Back to business, since the clock is ticking!" Kageito said pointing at the huge clock behind his back. I wonder where that clock appeared. And why did Kageito suddenly become jumpy with the time? "You wanted to control your flexibility card, right? Here's the thing. It's really easy. All you need to do is to concentrate on your surroundings." He said while he rested himself in his huge red chair._

"_What's easy with that?" I snorted taking a bite from a rice ball. Len raised his right hand and volunteered himself to do the explanation. "I'd like to explain that,"_

_Kageito gestured his hand saying 'go on' or 'I'm lazy. Okay you explain,'_

"_I've studied flexibility Hearts for awhile. And here's the thing. In your first step, is concentration. A friend of mine…" "Oh! CUL, right?" "… Shut up, Kageito. As I was saying, a friend of mine is a flexibility card. She practices most of the time with blind folds in her dimension."_

"_Huh? Why need a blindfold?"_

"_Well, if you only close your eye without cover, well, you have the urge to open them. Anyway, since you don't have a dimension. I suggest you do it in your room. Concentrate on every little detail. Until you could hear almost everything, the creaking sounds, the rain drops and the other things which would have a sound. Sound waves and Vibration is also important, though the card does that work, because if you're a Spade, you have to master those things. Second and the last step, Trust. Trust the card and it will react. It's because of R's tisy weensy problem, she has Cinderella complex." _

"_Cinderella complex?"_

"_Well, let's translate that as… a person who fears independence." _

"_So R hates Independence Day?"_

"_I don't know. Anyway, since R relies on L so much, she lost her independence on herself. Example, if R and L was a killing machine, R is most likely focused on the combat and L would serve as the brain that orders R around. That's why R couldn't live without L."_

"_Umm… random question but… could L live with himself without R? He's independent right?"_

"_Of course not. What would L do if he lost R? They're created for each other. If the other one would be gone the existence of the other is useless. Imagine, a nerve without a brain and a brain without a nerve? Anyway, we're going out of topic. Trust right? What Cul said was 'Trust the card and it will do the rest.' To translate that… act like the brain of the card and if would obey in you commands just like what R and L do. For starters, it's a shock when they do what they didn't expect to do. It's the work of the flexibility just like what Kageito said last day."_

_Tick. Tock._

_Kageito suddenly stood up. His face was hysterically hysterical._

"_AH! My Curfew's here! Better run now kids! Bye bye! Anyway, Rin, dear, I'll teach you how to use that pendant tomorrow. I'm really sorry but today's not the time!" he said opening a portal then pushed us in it. We got back in the school grounds._

_**Flashback end…**_

* * *

_Things to do:_

_- Concentrate in the room with blind fold. Observe the room using Sound waves, Vibrations and of course, hearing. It would enhance your motion sense.  
- Trust the card/believe. Don't- _*crack*

My mechanical pencil's lead snapped out. I had to refill it again. I turned around and grabbed my pencil case and when I turn back to my desk my pencil was gone. I inconspicuously looked under the desk but I couldn't even find it. I poked my seatmate and asked if he saw a mechanical pencil but he said he saw none. I started to get worry. My lucky mechanical pencil's gone! I felt something tingly and at the same time a funny feeling. I look back to my desk and my Chemistry notebook was also gone!

I was dead worried about my mechanical pencil and Chemistry notebook. I started pacing back and forth, tapping my feet and taping my desk with an extra pencil. I felt something funny, and for a second it was gone. _I might be mentally crazy! _I started to realize that my extra pencil was gone.

The bell rang all of a sudden it was recesses time. I looked at my watch. _9:34_. Already?!

I sprang out of my seat and quickly searched for Len. I found him on his classroom (alone) with a hint of worry plastered on his face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked him. He jolted a bit but regained his composure. "I lost my ball pen and Biology notebook." He said depressingly. "I wonder if misplaced it?"

"Hey, Len," I said tugging his shirt. "I lost mine too."

"What do you mean?"

"I lost my mechanical pencil, extra pencil and Chemistry notebook!" I sated, quite loudly. Len didn't mind though.

"Rin, what time is it?" Len suddenly asked.

"Huh? Well, it's 9: 40… why did you ask anyway? Anyway, does that even relate on what we're doing/searching?" I said looking at my wrist watch.

"We have twenty minutes left to find the culprit." Len said. He went to a near chair and sat on it. "I suppose the culprit to be a Card."

"I know. I also got the fee—" I stopped talking when I hear something thud. I look back and saw nothing. I started to feel uneasy.

"Hey Len, by chance, is there an invisibility skill in a diamond?"

"Of course, but for now the culprit isn't an invisible man because if it is then I could easily sense it. But I wonder how the culprit managed to hide his/her presence? How he stole my thing without me noticing? How could he mess a Spade's instincts?!" Len grunt in frustration while messing his hair. He buried his head in his arm. "Wait a moment. Let me think."

I instinctively looked at my wrist watch. 9: 50?! But second ago it was like, 9:40 or something! I felt something slide on my thigh to me knees but I was too preoccupied on what just happened and brush if off. A thought came out of my head.

"Maybe, the culprit isn't an invisible man!" I blurted out. Len raised his head like he just answered a riddle, and then he suddenly blushed. He automatically buried his face back to his arms. I raised a brow. "Len?"

"W-w-w-what a-a-are yo-you doing u-u-undressing y-your s-skirt off?" he said while hiding his crimson read face.

"What do you me—" I look down. _SHIT. FUCK. MOTHER OF…_

"_KYAAAAAA!" _I instantly pulled back my skirt up.

* * *

**Shadow: **Ah it's done.**  
Star: **Next chapter would be… Five minutes with the culprit. Five minutes with a twist.  
**Shadow: **How can you be a pervert, Star? Making that kind of scene.  
**Star: **It was a thought! Anyway!

Feel free to review, favorite, follow, criticize and suggest _(through PM… don't be shy. It would be nice if someone suggests X3)_!

I was also wondering… who do you think March Hare is? _(I guess I left some clues on the chapter 4)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Star: **We're back~ **  
Shadow: **Yeah…**  
Star: **I'm sorry for quite lazing off. –sobs- My schedule is quite tight these pass days. I'll try my best to update more frequently.  
**Shadow: **Stupid. Don't overwork yourself.  
**Star: **Whatever!

* * *

**Chapter 6: **Five minutes with the culprit. Five minutes with a twist.

* * *

"_KYAAAAA!_" I instantly pulled my skirt up and zipped it.

"W-what was that?" I asked looking around. I couldn't find anyone around. No one was here aside us. My face was still crimson red. I looked at Len who was still burying his face in his arms. I cleared my throat.

"You can look up now…" I said awkwardly.

Len awkwardly raised his head. "O-okay,"

"A-anyway, forget what you just saw! B-by the way, I was wondering about what you almost said. What was it?" I said. It was Len's turn to clear his throat. "Right, sorry, by the way. Anyway, when you said the _invisible guy _wasn't really invisible. I suppose he's a Spade or a Heart (the flexibility) because of his speed." He said. "You didn't notice him stealing your things, like me, right?"

"Yes," I said while curiously looked outside. "…Though I doubt your theory."

"HUH? What do you mean?" Len raised a brow.

"Well, just like I see in animes and cartoons. If you ran with high speed, wouldn't it cause a commotion or disturbance? Like flying papers, skirts flying up and a big gush of wind?"

Len rested himself back at the chair and said. "Ah, you're probably right." while grunted in frustration.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

Len raised his head up. "Rin, what time is it now?" he suddenly asked Rin.

Rin looked at him."9:51," she answered automatically without looking at her watch. _Shit, nine more minutes to find the culprit. _Len though while he placed his chin on his palms.

Silence entered the room. Both of them were too absorb over the case and find themselves thinking deeply. Len stated tapping his fingers in the desk while Rin shifted her body so her left feet would carry her weight while then she crossed her arms in the level of her chest.

"Len," Rin said breaking the tension in the atmosphere. Len quickly brush off his chain of thoughts and then looked at her. "What is it?" he asked.

"I have a theo—" She wasn't able to finish her sentence when she had this tingly feeling that made her look at the right door of Len's classroom. She saw something or _someone_ entering the room which instantly vanished in a split second. "There!" she cried out pointing at the right door of Len's classroom. Len immediately stood up and looked at the direction Rin just pointed, with his dismay he saw no one.

A silent chuckle was heard by Rin behind her back. She swore she could sense there was a person behind her back.

"Rin, there's no one—" Len said turning back to Rin. What scared him most was he was the only person left in the room.

Rin was gone.

Len instinctively ran out from the classroom and started to search for Rin. "Shit. How the fuck did that happen!?" he said to himself angrily while running non-stop, his eyes were scanning each detail he came across. He passed some students who were questioning why was he running.

The tingly sensation perked up from Len. He knew that was the Card's/Culprit's presence. It was a Spade's instincts after all. He stopped for a while and looked around. He noticed he was already in the first floor. He was now sure the culprit might be lurking here somewhere. He just needs to find out where that _somewhere_ is. Len started to rummage each room.

* * *

_9:55 a.m._

Rin jolted in surprise. Just a second ago, she was standing in front of Len then now she was pinned down in a white mattress while she met a yellow eye. Odd, why only an eye? She suddenly realized she was already pinned down by a blonde haired guy with an eye patch and a yellow eye. A pedophile, I suppose.

Rin started to whine, "Let me go! Let me go!"

But the guy didn't even bulge. Rin was getting scared and tried to escape from this guy. She suddenly realized that she could use her flexibility card! Rin instantly closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. _Trust the card… Trust the card. _She thought calmly but her heartbeat was too loud and fast for her to concentrate.

In a second, Rin had the tingly sensation again and tried to slip away. She was about to reach her goal when the blonde haired guy teleported behind her back gripping both of her hands. "You couldn't escape me, Alice," he said while whispering in her ears. Fear ate Rin, her feet were staring to get numb and her body started to shiver.

A weird aroma suddenly entered Rin's nose. _I'm in the clinic. _Rin thought.

Rin suddenly noticed the window beside the bed, which cleared her suspicion. _As I've thought, my theory was right. _She said to herself.

"Please," Rin stated. That caused the culprit to pay attention to her. "Let me go. Promise, I won't try to run away." She added. Rin knew that she couldn't escape him especially with their close distance. The culprit's grip loosens. Rin looked back and had a complete view over the blonde guy. He was shorter, much cutter and younger than her. He also wore a middle school uniform.

"Y-you…" Rin nervously said while looking at the guy. "… Manipulate time, right?"

The boy's face lit up and clapped his hands. "How did you know, Alice-chan?" he asked while leaning closer at her. His accent was quite funny and slang while he spoke Japanese. She tried not to flinch and luckily she didn't.

"Well, I noticed that when I started looking at my wrist watch." Rin said. The boy nodded. "Oh, you have great observation skill. As expected from an heart. Well, some people often mistook me as an invisible guy." He said.

"I sort of think that way at first, and then I realized the time was changing quite quickly." Rin replied. The boy snapped his fingers then everything went back to normal. The curtain fluttered back like it should be, while the passing bird resumed its flying.

"By the way, my name's Oliver," he said. A group of golden sand suddenly circled him, it was a signal he would be changing appearance. His white polo shirt was changed into a black and white polo w2ith an alternate black and white buttons, a black and white pants and a large black hat that had a pair of rabbit ears with a white ribbon and a golden watch which was laced around the hat. He also had a violet bunny sitting on his left shoulder while holding a silver watch. What intrigued her most was his eyes were now bloody red. "… You could also call me March Hare, A-li-ce-ch-an." He said syllabicating Rin's alias.

The door suddenly slammed open. A blonde haired guy with a pair of worried blue cerulean eyes stood near the door frame.

"RIN!" he yelled out. Rin flinched. Oliver smiled. "It seems we have another guest, Ace of Cards, right?" Oliver said looking at Len, while Len furrowed his brow. Oliver waved his hand in the air and revealed a black portal. "I'm off, well, most likely we would meet at the Jack's place later." He said jumping inside.

Len was about to head straight towards Oliver when I stopped him. "No. It's fine." I said. I look at the small table beside the bed and saw two notebooks and three pencils.

The bell rang. The twisted five minutes was done.

* * *

It was an ordinary day for the Jack of all trades. He was sipping his tea while reading an interesting mystery novel placed on the white clothed table. Sooner or later, two blonde high schoolers would knock at his doorsteps while the other would certainly ask questions concerning the Wonderland.

_Tick. Tock. _

Kageito paused for awhile before placing his tea cup back to its saucer plate. He was expecting his guest again. "Hmmm… you really don't get tired having tea party every day, don't you Jack?" his guest said ordering a chair. The green chair floating from the Jack's room instantly went near the table and let the guest have a comfortable seat.

"Yes, yes. Tea party is a great thing especially when you have guest." Kageito said, while reading his book, and then he looked up. "In the looks of your face, you met the Ace and Alice, am I right?" he added. The guest nodded in delight. "Ah yes, Alice was quite intriguing with her observing skills. On the other hand, the Ace, I really couldn't tell since I haven't had a good look at his preface. But I have a theory he's a popular kid because of his looks." He said.

"Ah, Len? I assure you that child is also intriguing. Because of his cards," Kageito said taking a spoonful of cake and stuffed it in his mouth.

"The Ace's connection, right?" Oliver said.

"Yes, though she hasn't appeared yet."

"Ah, really? I'm quite thankful for that. I'm also wondering is he aware of his situation?"

"Probably,"

* * *

Rin and Len were walking in the school forest at the back of the school. Its lunch time and time for tea time with the Jack. It's been a daily routine to Rin, when she found out she was a card. When they both reach a silent spot, Len chanted some words and a rainbow colored portal appeared. They both went inside, seeing the Jack and March Hare having tea party together.

"Ah! There they are!" Kageito said looking at Rin and Len's direction. He gestured his hand to them saying 'come here and let's have a tea party!'.

They both casually went to their table and accepted Kageito's invitation.

"Before I ask anything about Oliver, I'd like to know how I could use this pendant." Rin said, starting a topic. Kageito nodded then said, "It's easy. Just chant these words, 'A heart of blood. Thou shall grant my command. Bring me to Wonderland, at once!' then the portal appears and you go inside it."

"It pretty much sounds lame. Thanks, anyway," Rin commented while munching her newly bought bread.

"You're welcome, you had questions for March Hare, right?"

"Yes.I was wondering about your skill. What skill of diamond do you have?" I asked.

"I don't have any. I'm not really a card."

"Really? So you're special like Len or something?"

"Sort of,"

"Anyway, umm… Oliver, I was wondering… how old are you? 14? 13?" Rin asked while looking at Oliver, who was eating a carrot cake.

"My age? About 124 years old." Oliver said casually. Len and Rin almost choked their food. "W-what?!" Both said in chorus.

"Are you even a human!?" Rin asked while a table napkin wiped the dirt from her face and her clothes.

"Actually, I'm not a human. I'm a pure card created by the Wonderland's power." Oliver explained. Rin's mouth gaped.

"I see," Rin said staring at her Darjeeling tea.

Len suddenly spoke up. "I was wondering, March Hare. Why did you steal our things?"

Oliver slightly chuckled. "I was bored,"

A nerve popped out from Rin's forehead. "_You _were _bored_? Really?! The why the hell did you unzipped my skirt in front of Len, you moron! For this I won't get married! Gaaaahhh! I hate you!" The usually calm Rin suddenly blew up like a machine gun. Len looked down in his tea cup tying to cover the little blush on his face. _Shit, it was orange printed! The fuck? Why did I suddenly get perverted?! Screw myself._ Kageito's left brow raised while he took a suspicious glance over Oliver.

"You unzipped her skirt?" he asked. Oliver casually nodded like it was normal.

"Ah… sorry sorry…." Oliver said raising both of his hand while his left hand held a white flag let.

"Che!" Rin said crossing her arms.

"…" Len didn't squeak a word while looking down at his tea.

"Ahhh…" Kageito diverted his attention to a certain book.

Oliver sweat dropped. The tension in the atmosphere was getting heavier.

"H-hey, chill all of you… it's not a big deal if we all forget that, right?" Oliver said awkwardly. Rin sighed. "I-I guess…" she looked up at Oliver. "And if I don't get married in the near future! It's clearly your fault!"

"O-okay…" he mumbled.

"Anyway… please prepare yourself for a millions of questions… thrown at your face." Rin said while taking a bite in her bread. Oliver slightly gulped. "You can ask millions of questions and throw it in my face? Is that even possible?"

Kageito suddenly laughed. "Don't worry, Olie. It's just an idiomatic expression!" Oliver sighed in relive.

"O-okay… well, fire it."

* * *

**Star: **Another cliffy. -_- I was supposed to make the chapter longer but I got scolded.  
**Shadow: **…  
**Star: **Anyway! We're making a 'replies for reviews' section… for the questions and confusions…. (Questions will be answered by me (Star) since Shadow's lazy)

**Reviews for replies:**

Mikage Hime- Well! I would really do the honor telling you more about Mikuo… but I can't spoil a thing! DX R and L are based off Rin and Len in Alice Human Sacrifice. The card's powers were like diamond (the illusions/ for Kaito spreading crazy pitched over Wonderland), spade (the weapons/ since Meiko was holding a sword in the song xD), clubs (the beauty/ Miku wanted to be forever young) and Hearts (for flexibility and intelligence/ because Rin was cheerful while was Len was intelligent). Thanks for reviewing for the 2nd time!  
Piyototo- I really intend the ending to be a crack… though I didn't expect someone would really crack up. XD Thanks for your review and for your other review!  
EufrasiaHairbara- Waa! Thank you for liking this story of ours! TwT Thank you for your review!  
12domba- Thanks for reviewing for the 2nd time it really inspires us to write more. Anyway, just tune in to know more about the cards secrets! ;)  
Angeline.123- Miku and Mikuo's characters will appear sooner! They'll have bigger roles that March Hare. Again, thanks for reviewing again. ;)  
O124NG3B4N4N4- I had a hard time typing your username. DX A-anyway! Thanks! It really moved me. I even shouted with joy. Thankies for your review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Star: **-toot- -toot- ! Ah! We're really sorry for not updating that much! T_T I'm ashamed of myself for not writing what Knight sent me!  
**Shadow: **Recently, both of us aren't communicating that much, because of our personal lives. We've been busy lately.  
**Star: **Right, school! T_T A-anyway, here's the update! I added romance… I hope I wouldn't fail in such things.

* * *

**Chapter 7: **Why don't you try?

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

"What are your connections with Kageito and Len?" Rin asked, not dropping the weird aura behind her. Oliver, who hadn't noticed anything at all replied back nochalantly, "I'm a messenger of the queen, so naturally I know them and cards have lesser number these days... that's why it's easy to identify them."

"The Queen?"

"Yes, the queen. She's the ruler of all cards."

"Huh? I thought it's the four cards? Now, I'm confused!"

"Shall I elaborate?"

"Uh... yeah sure."

"Well, the queen is the heart of the Wonderland, so naturally, without a queen everything in Wonderland is dead. As for the four cards, they're only creators they won't help their decendants because of their oath, that's why when a problem occurs they just go through the queen." Oliver explained, that made Rin satisfied.

"Yet sadly, the current queen is not present." Kageito suddenly stated.

"What? Then, what is Wonderland's current condition now?"

"Hm, signs haven't showed up... yet. It is because the four cards let's the queen have a normal life until she's 18, and when she turns eighteen, a ceremony shall take place. She'll offer her whole life in Wonderland until she dies." Kageito adds up. "That's why selected researchers are roaming around the world to find the queen. Any information or bits of clue are none at the moment. Time is ticking already. And who know what craziness would happen if Wonderland falls? The balance of the world would be totally ruined."

"Hmm... I should go now, Jack of all trades." Oliver said standing up, while his attention was still on his clock. Kageito looked at him. "Already? Won't you join us in lunch?"

"Hey wait! I still have many of questions to ask you!" Rin stood up.

"Thank you for the offer. I'd like to accept, yet I'm in a hurry Wonderland is needing me. It's my duty after all. I am really sorry Miss. Alice."

"Oh I see, good luck!"

Oliver chanted a spell making his own portal appear infront of him a dark red of swirl like a pool of blood. He looked back which seemed that he forgot something.

"And... I'd like to invite you all to go in Wonderland tomorrow."

"HAH?!" Kageito suddenly stood up slamming his palms in the table. Beads of sweat started to dropped from his forehead. Len snickered. Rin got a confused look.

"Uhh... Kageito-san. You hate Wonderland or something?"

"Of course not!" Kageito suddenly spat. Rin raised her left eyebrow.

"Huh? Then why?"

"It's because his younger brother is there." Len interjected sipping his tea, his smirk didn't leave his face.

Rin glanced at Kageito. "You have a younger brother?"

"Well, duuhhhh. Actually, we're really many, but that's not the point. I just hate him."

"Aha, so... your brother is also a card?"

"Yeah, he's a heart."

"Woah, what kind of heart is he?"

"Intellect."

* * *

"Now that was unexpected." Rin suddenly said looking at the ground. Len, on the other hand, didn't respond nor made any sound.

Side to side, they walked back to the school campus. Jealous stares and glares were aiming at Rin's direction. She could only look down in shame. Oh God, I want to disappear now. She said to herself while looking down. Len, who enjoyed his peace out moment because majority of his fan girls stopped stalking him, walked hand to hand with Rin in pride.

"Damn it. Len, you're the only one enjoying this…" Rin muttered. Len slightly chuckled.

"Thought so," he said in a cheeky tone.

"Tch. Well, I suppose having fan girls isn't worse than having fan girls bully you." Rin snorted. Remembering the time when she was cornered by Lily and her gang. He sighed. "Absolutely no. Fan girl's…" he paused for a moment. She started to notice his lips were getting pale. "… are fucking creepy. I assure you, there'll be times that you'd want to commit suicide because of them."

She smirked. Taking advantage of the situation. "Oh really? Gimmie an example then,"

"Damn Rin, you're also getting into my nerves!" He said. "…Girls…" he added, whispering himself.

"Okay, Okay," Rin said chuckling, raising her hand as a sign of defeat. "How about changing the topic?" Len offered. Rin's face lit up. Agreeing on Len's statement. A grin formed on Rin's innocent face. Len regretted making her make the topic.

"Ne, ne~" Rin stated, making her voice sound cute as possible. "Who's your first love?" Len subconsciously coughed. "HA?"

_Damn It, Len! It's a girl your talking to, of course they're interested in such stupid things!_

"Hahaha! I was just kidding." Rin said patting Len's back. " I was just curious about your reaction and who knew?It would have been priceless if I look a picture of you!" she said, still laughing aloud.

_Oh right, I almost forgot that she isn't a girl. _Len sarcastically said mentally.

Len snorted. "Well then, what about you? Do you love someone?"

* * *

**Len's POV **

I suddenly stated subconsciously. "Well then, what about you? Do you love someone?" She was about to react when someone suddenly call out her name.

"Rin!" a female voice said. I saw a long haired girl launching herself to Rin's. I just find her hair… quite off. It's red.

Both of them fell on the floor. "Ow. Miki! Be careful," Rin said rubbing her pained butt. Miki, her friend, chuckled cheekily. "Sorry~"

Suddenly, Miki was helped by someone to stand up. I looked at the guy who helped her. Oddly, his hair was also off… it's white. I looked at Rin. She was about to stand when I offered my hand to help her. She was hesitant, yet accepted it anyways.

"Uh… Miki, Piko… so what's up?" Rin looked at them. Oh, so the guy's name is Piko.

"Oh it's been good." Miki said.

"W-were fine…" Piko stated, lightly blushing. So as the red haired girl. I smiled a bit. What an innocent couple. Moment of silence occurred because of the awkwardness of the two. Piko, who suddenly noticed my presence, decided to break the tension.

"Uhhh…. I've heard you two are going out. I wish luck in your relationship." He stated.

"Aha, Thank you. I've also heard you're Rin's friends? I also wish luck in your relationship… I hope you two would be happy…" I said plainly.

Miki smiled at me. "Thank you, Len-san," she said bowing at me. "We're both happy. Thanks to Rin-chan! I'd also like to tell you…" she paused for a moment. "I've heard you're popular. And if ever one of your so called fan girls would chase Rin… your head will roll off. That's why protect her at all cost! Get? Or your body would be sold to your fan girls. " I gulped at her last statement.

I suddenly noticed Rin's hands were holding mine. And what's more weird, they were shaking. I looked at Rin. She just smiled. "I-I see…" Rin said, she suddenly looked at Piko. "Hey Piko, even though you're my best friend I won't ever forgive you if you break Miki's heart!" she smiled wickedly. Piko turned to Miki. "Of course I won't… I love her that much. And thank you for helping me for courting her Rin." Piko said sincerely. Rin flinched at his statement.

Ah, why didn't I notice this earlier? I'm stupid.

"Oh, Rin and I are going somewhere… mind if we both leave?" I said. The couple looked at me and smiled. "Of course," Piko said.

I dragged Rin to the nearest bench, which luckily wasn't that crowded. I made Rin sit while I was kneeling in front of her burying my face in her hands and barely to her legs.

"Ah god, Rin. I'm sorry…" I said tilting my head up. Rin looked at me puzzled. "Huh? For what?"

"You love that Piko guy right?" I said. Her face was written with shock. "H-how did you know?" she said.

I flicked her forehead. "Damn, Rin. I'm not that stupid."

"Really? Is it really that obvious?"

"If not, then I won't be able to tell."

"Shit…" she cussed. "I wonder if he noticed." She added wearily burying her head in my hair. "I guess no," I said, gently pushing her off. I stood up and sat next to her. "We're dating… right? That would obviously, register in their heads that were dating, which they thought we love each other." I said.

"Hm… If it were me, I won't be convinced." She uttered. Darn, she's really pessimistic.

"Then…

… Why don't you try falling inlove with me?"

* * *

**Star: **I'm still ashamed of myself. I'll try updating every two weeks or even every week. I promise!  
**Shadow: **… Same here...

**Replies for the awesome Reviews: (RAR)**

**Angeline.123- **Thank you Angie-chan. Don't worry if you review is short. :D  
**DarkestThingInTheLight- **Here's the update!  
**44AniFreak44- **(Shadow's reply) Hmm… I could use your idea. Thank you for the interesting suggestion. We'll try making that up.  
**Massivepotato- **Hello~ Haha! France? That really made me laugh. Well, about Mikuo… he's still a mystery. ;)  
**AmuletHime- **Hi! :3 Thank you for the thoughtful review!  
**MikageHime- **Your very welcome! You can ask any questions anytime! We'll try answering it!  
**O124NG3B4N4N4- **You made my eyes cry! Thank you! I'll try updating as much as possible!  
**kagaminerinpen- **THANK YOU~~  
**CakesArePeopleTo- **R and L? Well, I assure you they aren't! They're just based off Rin and Len :D Thanks for the review!  
**GeenaHaine1048- **Oh my goodness, don't flatter us much. XD We're both gonna die in moeness. (Shadow) Moeness?


End file.
